


The Thunder Roars

by foodog, ScooBiNatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archingangel, Fluff, M/M, Thunder - Freeform, enochian music, fanart-inspired, it’s valentine’s day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodog/pseuds/foodog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooBiNatural/pseuds/ScooBiNatural
Summary: ”You’re scared,” Lucifer states cautiously. It isn’t a question. “…I could feel it, so I came to check on you. Had to make sure a murderous clown didn’t sneak in here somehow,” the devil jokes as he continues rubbing circles into his back. “I never liked thunder either. Dad used to sing me this song to make it better… would you like me to sing it for you?”Just a little samifer inspired by @archingarchangel on tumblr for Valentine’s Day~





	The Thunder Roars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foodog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodog/gifts).



> In honour of February 14th, and because the lovely @archingangel inspired me with her art, I wrote a little samifer fic. Enjoy!
> 
> (It was raining last night too, and I was a bit inspired by Garth Brooks’ “The Thunder Roars” while I wrote/edited this.)

“Sam? Is that you under there?”

Sam huddles tighter under his blankets as the sound of Lucifer’s voice reaches him. There’s a storm of apocalyptic proportions raging outside, the thunder shaking the entire bunker, and he just wants to ignore it and fall asleep, but he can’t.

“Yeah,” He answers quietly, and shivers as more thunder drowns his voice out. He’s always hated thunder, more so than any other kind of weather. _Still beats clowns though_ , he thinks ruefully to himself.

It reminds him of when his dad used to yell at them (more often at Dean than himself). He was always so loud, and he would storm out and the motel room would shudder as he slammed the door behind him. It was always worse when he was drunk, because then he’d yell for no reason, and he wouldn’t just yell at Dean.

He doesn’t poke his head out from under the covers, because honestly the last thing he needs is the Devil bugging him about something right now. Lucifer always comes to Sam with his issues, even in the middle of the night, like now. But usually Sam is sleeping.  
Why can’t he go bug Castiel? Or Gabe?  
He doesn’t hear an answer, and he almost thinks the archangel has left, until he feels the bed dip down next to his huddled self.

Then there’s a hand on his back through the covers, rubbing soothing circles into his tense muscles. “You’re scared,” Lucifer states cautiously. It isn’t a question. “…I could feel it, so I came to check on you. Had to make sure a murderous clown didn’t sneak in here somehow,” the devil jokes as he continues rubbing circles into his back. “I never liked thunder either. Dad used to sing me this song to make it better… would you like me to sing it for you?”  
Sam finally poked his head out from under the blankets, turning his head to look at Lucifer curiously. The angel isn’t looking at him, instead watching the window in the other side of the room.  
He’s seen many different sides of Lucifer since he joined their little family here… but this is a new one. Almost purely out of curiosity, he nods his head. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

The archangel looks away from the window briefly to give him a soft smile, and doesn’t add any of his typical snarky comments before he starts to sing.

His eyes get a faraway look in them as he recalls the Enochian lyrics, and the song starts out slow. Sam never takes his eyes off of Lucifer as he sings, and even though he doesn’t understand all the words, he’s entranced by the song from start to finish.

 

_A coraxo yor…_  
_ds a micaloz idarge,_  
_ca malpirgi gnay ul…_  
_mirc gohed dosig._  
_Ca a sobam torsul,_  
_orocaha a madriiax,_  
_ds tiolb g mononusa…_  
_a coraxo yor._

 

From what few words he does know, the song’s chorus speaks of things ending and how the thunder roars in response. Storms rage within everyone, and the thunder is the roar of many.

The thunder is heaven’s voice, Lucifer sings, in the next verse, and she cries out for all those who cannot.

Lucifer’s voice is so full; smooth and rich, and Sam recalls that he was once the Angel of Music. The thunder almost seems to be listening to the song as well, rumbling in time with the rise and fall of his voice.

 

_A coraxo yor…_  
_ds a micaloz idarge,_  
_ca malpirgi gnay ul…_  
_mirc gohed dosig._  
_Ca a sobam torsul,_  
_orocaha a madriiax,_  
_ds tiolb g mononusa…_  
_a coraxo yor._

 

_(And the Thunder Roars…)_

 

By the end, Sam barely notices the thunder outside, because it felt like it was just another part of the song while Lucifer sang. It was a powerful accompaniment to the most beautiful and mournful, yet peaceful song Sam has ever heard.

He can feel himself drifting off to sleep, Lucifer’s hands and voice both helping him to relax as he slowly stretches back out and yawns widely. The hunter can’t find it within himself to push Lucifer away when the angel lays down as well, continuing to massage his back as he lays close enough for Sam to feel the warmth radiating off of him. In fact, he likes the feeling of having Lucifer nearby to keep the thunder tamed.

He manages to mumble a sleepy, “thanks, Lucifer…” before he passes out, into a deep, easy sleep.

Just before he fully drifts off, Sam thinks he hears Lucifer chuckle softly, and respond with a muttered, “Anything for you, Sam,” but it might’ve just been his imagination.

When morning comes, Sam is once again alone in his bed, but the storm is still raging outside, and the song still echoes in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are pure motivation, my friends.


End file.
